The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: Estelle Garroway is Clary Fray's other best friend and is staying with Clary for the weekend. Things start to turn bad after a visit to the Pandemonium Club, when Clary begins seeing things and Stella realises they are in for the ride of their lives. M for possible language.
1. Pandemonium Club

**Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones **

Heartless-x-Love: Estelle Garroway is Clary Fray's other best friend and is staying with Clary for the weekend. Things start to turn bad after a visit to the Pandemonium Club, when Clary begins seeing things. Clary's decision may cost her the life of the ones she holds most dear.

-x-

**PANDEMONIUM CLUB  
**

_"__Is this a good idea? I barely know her" Lucian ran a hand through his hair and looked at the small child in his friend's arms._

_"__Please take her, we don't have much time until Valentine finds us" Fiona pleaded as heavy steps sounded in the hallway._

_"__Please! She'll be safer with you" Mark said as he braced himself against the door._

_Fiona kissed her daughter on the top of the head and placed her into Lucian's arms._

_"__Fiona, I-" Lucian looked helplessly at his friends and suddenly the door flew inwards, knocking Mark to the ground._

_"__Go!" Fiona yelled taking out her sword._

_Lucian nodded and headed out the door on the other side of the room. He looked back and saw Fiona and Mark struggling with Valentine's goons. _

_Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lucian ran out into the night and disappeared into the fog._

_..._

**LUKE**

"Stella, come on" I called up the stairs to the second floor of my house.

Jocelyn had given her permission for Estelle to spend the weekend with her and Clary and the girls were very excited; Estelle in particular. She'd come home from school the day before the holidays started complaining about a boy she'd said was following her and it was stressing her out. I had called the school and complained but they said they had no idea who I was talking about, and that she must be trying to get attention. I'd sworn down the phone and pressed the hang up button so hard the screen cracked.

"Stella!" I called up the stairs again and this time heard footsteps rushing around.

I smiled to myself and headed upstairs to see what had taken her so long.

When I reached the landing, I saw that Estelle's door was ajar and a wailing melody was streaming out. I leant against the door frame and peeked into the room.

Stella was hurrying back and forth throwing random clothes into a bag and muttering to herself.

...

**STELLA**

"No-one else could see him, but I can" I mumbled, rushing around the room.

The song I was listening to finished so I moved to the CD player and rummaged around in a box for something else to listen to. I closed my hand on an old My Chemical Romance CD and smiled at it. I removed the Florence & The Machine CD and placed the new one in its place. I started singing along and continued to pack my bag. I danced around with my eyes closed and lost myself in the music.

"Packed yet?"

My eyes flew open and I clutched a hand to my chest. Standing in the doorway was my dad, and he had an amused look on his face.

"Dad! warn me next time" I pouted.

...

**LUKE**

"Well I called you twice" I stepped into the room and my eyes zeroed in on a picture hanging on the wall.

I walked up to it and looked closer. It was a drawing of a boy dressed in black clothes. He had weapons strapped to his back and my stomach dropped when I saw symbols peeking out from under the boy's shirt.

"Who is this?" I asked pointing at the picture.

"That's the guy that was following me at school" Stella replied hugging herself "I've never seen him before but the symbols seem familiar".

"Familiar? You mean you've seen them before?" I asked turning around.

Stella made a face and scratched her head.

"Well I kind of remember seeing them when I was really little" she nodded "I think my birth parents were covered in them". She looked up and registered my expression. "I won't draw him or them again if it's upsetting" Stella rushed over and wrapped her arms around me. "Seriously though, do you know what the symbols are?"

I patted her on the head "yes I know what they are". I pulled out of her arms and sat down on her bed. "I think it's time you knew the truth about your parents" I patted the bed beside me and Stella sat down with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Your mum and dad were people known as Shadowhunters; people who hunted demons" I said watching her face for her reaction.

"Demons aren't real Dad" Stella replied with a small laugh.

"Yes they are!" I countered and rolled up my sleeve. There were faint, but still visible, lines on the skin of my forearm. "These are the same symbols that you drew on the picture and the same symbols that your mum and dad had".

"What are they?" Stella asked running her fingers over the lines.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"They are called runes, and they help Shadowhunters increase their power" I replied rolling my sleeve down. "They can also heal wounds and allow Shadowhunters to become invisible". I looked at the carpet and back up at Stella "your mum and dad were two of my best friends along with a man called Valentine and Clary's mum".

"Aunty Joss?!" Stella exclaimed "does Clary know about that?"

I shook my head "no, and she doesn't need to know okay, so don't tell her".

...

**STELLA**

I nodded and looked up at the cat-clock on the wall "crap look at the time, Clary's gonna be wondering where I am".

I stood up and picked up my bag. I turned around and saw Dad had a pained look on his face.

"Dad? what's wrong?" I asked grabbing hold of his hand.

"Do you want to know the reason why your parents died?"

"I guess so" I replied.

"Valentine thought they knew where the Mortal Cup was hidden and kept demanding they give it to him. He didn't believe that they had no idea where it was, so he sent his henchmen after them and they…they held him off for as long as they could but they weren't strong enough".

I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes "r-really?"

"Yes, your mum gave you over to my care just before they died. At first I wasn't sure if she'd made the right decision considering my _condition_, but the fact you needed me gave me a reason to try my hardest".

I brought a hand up to my face and wiped my eyes properly "she must have loved you heaps to give away her baby".

Dad nodded and stood up and wiped his eyes "we should get going; Jocelyn is probably waiting for the canvas she asked me to get for her".

"Okay" I replied adjusting the bag on my shoulder.

I followed Dad down the stairs and through the bookstore, and then waited on the curb outside as he locked the door. Once we were inside the truck a thought suddenly struck me.

"Dad, what is the Mortal Cup?" I asked as we started down the street.

...

**LUKE**

"The Mortal Cup is a magical object" I replied as I turned the corner "it can create a Shadowhunter from regular person, also known as a Mundane".

"Am I a Mundane?" Stella asked.

I laughed "no, you were born to two Shadowhunters, so that means you have the ability to become a Shadowhunter if you were trained to be".

Stella was quiet for a while as she digested that information but she soon had another question.

"Dad, how would I train to be a Shadowhunter? Is there a special school or something?"

"You could say that. There's a place in the centre of the city called the Institute; I'll show on the way" I replied turning onto the street that went past the building in question.

I parked next to the building and left the motor running. I pointed up at the building "what do you see on the other side of the gate?"

"Wow! This place looks amazing, but I don't understand how everyone walking past doesn't seem to notice" Stella replied twisting around in her seat.

"That's because everyone out there is a Mundane, they don't have the same abilities as you and me" I said pulling back out into the traffic.

"How would I learn to be a Shadowhunter?" Stella asked as we drove down the road.

"All you'd have to do would be to simply state who your birth parents were and ask to join the Clave" I replied tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for the lights to change.

...

**STELLA**

I chewed the inside of my cheek for a minute as I thought about what Dad had just told me.

"So all I'd have to tell them is my parents were Mark and Fiona Roseivy and that I want to be a Shadowhunter?" I looked up at Dad and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they may send you to the Silent Brothers to confirm your identity and hopefully being raised by a werewolf wouldn't screw up your chances".

"Why would your condition have anything to do with it?" I asked confused.

"Even though I was a Shadowhunter and a member of the Clave, the fact that I became a werewolf got me thrown out and into the world of the Downworlders".

"Downworlders?"

"That's what the Clave call werewolves, vampires, warlocks and demons. It's not recommended for Shadowhunters to have much to do with Downworlders".

"Oh" I didn't like the thought of becoming this awesome demon-hunting badass if I could no longer see my dad.

...

**LUKE**

"We're here, so you wanna come back to earth now?" I said as I pulled up on the curb outside the Fray residence.

"What?" Stella lost the vacant look on her face and opened her door.

I was surprised at how well she was taking this monumental revelation about her birth parents. Then again, she knew I was a werewolf and that didn't bother her one bit, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hey, Aunty Joss!" Stella called as the front door of the apartment block was opened.

"Hey yourself, how are you?" Jocelyn said coming down the steps to the sidewalk.

"I'm good thanks, is Clary in her room?" Stella hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Yes, I think she's on the phone to Simon about his brother's poetry reading tonight" Jocelyn replied.

"Thanks; see you later Dad" Stella wrapped her arms around me and headed inside.

"You still haven't snapped her out that habit Luke" Jocelyn said moving closer to my truck.

"Believe me, I've tried" I picked up the canvas from the back of the truck "here's the canvas you wanted; I found a few other things as well".

After placing the canvas on the ground, I pulled down a couple of bags full of odds and ends that I thought Jocelyn would be able to use.

"Thank you" Jocelyn said picking up the canvas "could you bring those bags up?"

I nodded and followed Jocelyn up the stairs to her apartment. I put the bags down on the kitchen counter and could hear Clary and Stella talking loudly in Clary's room.

"Look at this" Jocelyn said suddenly tearing a page off the notepad on the counter.

I looked at the piece of paper in her hand and saw the rune scribbled there.

"It's started again" Jocelyn said scrunching the paper into a ball "what should I do? Do I take her to Magnus or tell her?"

"That's not my call to make" I replied as the sound of talking moved towards the door. I looked at Jocelyn and back at the door "you do what you think is right, like you've always done".

...

**STELLA**

"So has the poetry got any better since last time?" I asked Clary as we emerged in the kitchen.

"Simon seems to think so, hey Luke" Clary said when she spotted the other person in the room.

"Hey Clary".

"We're gonna go now" Clary told Jocelyn as she picked up her keys "we'll see you later".

"See you Monday, Dad" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You have fun now, and be careful coming home you hear".

"We will, don't worry" I kissed Dad on the cheek and followed Clary out the door.

"What to do you say to going to that awesome nightclub to celebrate your birthday?" I asked my friend as we walked down the street to the place we were meeting Simon.

"I don't know; Mum has been a bit clingy recently" Clary looked at her feet as she walked.

"Come on it'll be fun" I argued hooking my arm around Clary's elbow.

"As long as my mum doesn't find out, then okay".

I cheered and started describing the outfit I'd brought with me that would be perfect for the nightclub. I almost didn't see Simon as he was standing against the fence and was deep in shadow.

"Hey Clary, Stella" Simon called as he stepped out to meet them.

"Hey yourself" I replied throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"I just want to thank you guys for doing this" Simon said as we started off down the road "poetry means a lot to Eric".

"Don't mention it" Clary replied throwing Stella a wink.

...

"No offence Simon, but that was terrible" I complained as we left Java Jones a few hours later.

"Why, I am mortally offended by such an accusation!" Simon dramatically placed his hand over his heart and made a pained face.

"Jeez, you're such a drama queen" I nudged Simon's shoulder and pulled Clary towards the nearest public toilet "please wait the barest of moments Mr. Shakespeare" I told him.

"So you ready to hit the nightclub now?" I asked as I shut myself away in a cubicle.

"I guess, but I don't have anything edgy to wear in there" Clary complained from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about that, there's a spare shirt in my bag anyway" I nudged my bag under the door and heard Clary dig through it.

"What do you think?" I asked stepping out of the cubicle.

I did a twirl that accentuated the fringe of the mini skirt and tugged at the top of my strapless shirt. I'd matched it with a pair of fishnet stockings and stiletto heels.

"Jeez, what would Luke say if he saw you wearing that?" Clary asked stepping into the cubicle herself.

I laughed "he'd have a heart attack I'm sure".

Clary didn't take long to change and the trek to the nightclub could begin.

...

"We are so underdressed" Simon said as we moved through the dance floor, weaving in and out of writhing bodies dressed in leather and studs.

"Hey Simon, what do you think about her?" I asked pointing at a girl in a long white dress.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Simon asked avoiding the question.

"Yeah" Clary replied as she moved towards the mesh wall in the centre of the room.

"What are you looking at?" I asked standing next to Clary.

I looked in the same direction and saw the girl in white was dancing close to a boy with bright blue hair. I noticed two boys come up on either side and suddenly the blue haired boy was struggling to get away. I glanced around at the rest of the crowd and could see that nobody was seeing what was happening. I looked back at the small group in front of us and saw the taller boy had drawn out a large clear blade. I clapped a hand over my mouth as he plunged the blade into the restrained boy's chest. Next to me, I heard Clary scream out. The tall boy looked directly at us and I was shocked to see he was the one who'd been following me. Simon was suddenly asking if everything was alright and the tall boy and his friends melted into the shadows.

...

**CLARY**

"Did you just see what happened?" I asked Simon as he steered me across the dance floor.

"I didn't see anything, I heard you scream though, are you okay?" Simon was walking so fast Stella was nearly jogging to keep up. A difficult thing to do in high heels.

"You mean you didn't see that guy get murdered?" Stella asked once Simon had slowed his pace.

"You mean you saw them too?" I asked spinning around.

"Yeah, and I think we should get going" Stella replied checking the time on her phone "Aunty Joss is gonna kill us if we get home any later".

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at Java Jones" I said turning to Simon.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Simon asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure your mum is wondering where you are as well" I replied.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow" Simon raised his hand in a wave and set off.

Stella and I walked in silence for most of the way home. I still couldn't understand why nobody else could see what had happened. Then there was the way Stella was acting; subdued is not her style.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we turned into my street.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, why?" Stella replied as we stepped into the lobby of the apartment.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" I said quietly as we made our way up the stairs to my flat.

"I'll tell you when we get inside" Stella replied as I eased the door open. We tiptoed across the living room and shut my bedroom door as quietly as was possible.

...

**STELLA**

"So, what's up?" Clary asked sitting on her bed after changing into her pj's.

"Well, you saw that tall guy right?" I said as I changed my clothes as well "he's been following me for the last couple of weeks now and I don't know why".

"Have you mentioned this to Luke?"

"Yeah, but he can't do much about something he hasn't witnessed himself" I failed to fight off a yawn. "I need to sleep, g'night" I said.

"Night" Clary replied as she turned the light off.

I curled myself into a ball and tried to ignore the face of the tall boy that kept invading my mind. His image shifted to focus on his arms and the symbols visible under his sleeves. The same ones that Dad had on his arm; the runes of a Shadowhunter.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: Welcome to my newest story. I've only just got into this fandom within the past couple of weeks and this story popped into my head. If you haven't figured it out already, this is slightly different from the movie and that is because I'm mixing elements from both the book and the movie. So I hope enjoy my version of City Of Bones, please R/R.


	2. Shadowhunters

**SHADOWHUNTERS**

**STELLA  
**

I yawned so wide my jaw cracked. Ilooked at Clary's bed and found she wasn't in it. I sat up straighter and looked around the room. My jaw dropped when I saw the hundreds of pieces of paper stuck around the walls. I looked at the clock. "Jesus, is that the time?" I swore and hurriedly dressed. I arrived in the kitchen and could hear an argument in progress at the front door. I peeked around the corner and saw Clary try to open the door, only to be stopped by Jocelyn.

"This is ridiculous" Clary said with a huff.

"Where are you going?" Jocelyn asked.

"We're just going to Java Jones" Clary replied looking around to see me in the kitchen. "Tell her we're just meeting Simon for coffee" Clary looked back to Jocelyn.

"If this is about last night I-" I was cut off by the door suddenly opening.

"Jesus!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Nope just me" Simon replied with a smile.

"Clary there's something I want to tell you" Jocelyn put her hand on Clary's shoulder.

"We can talk about this later" Clary replied pulling out of her mother's embrace "come on Stella, Simon".

"See you later Mrs. Fray" Simon and I said in unison.

We followed Clary down the stairs and out onto the street.

"So what was that all about?" Simon asked as the group headed down the street.

"Oh, um, nothing" Clary mumbled.

Simon looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I only heard the end of it before you burst through the door" I replied.

"Guys can we not talk about this please?" Clary asked as they made their way into Java Jones.

"Sure" Simon replied "I'll get the coffee".

"Thanks" Stella and Clary replied.

...

**CLARY**

We sat down on one of the lumpy sofas and I started to glance around.

"Something wrong?" Stella asked.

Simon returned before I could reply and sat between us.

"Here we are" he said handing the cups out "now what's wrong Clary?"

I pulled out a handful of papers and spread them out on the table "I drew hundreds of these things last night and I don't know why".

"I think I'm going crazy" I said glancing around the café.

"I'm sure there's a reason for it; maybe you're like that guy in Close Encounters he…" Simon stopped when he saw I was staring at something outside.

Stella looked around and I knew she could see the blonde guy from the club standing on the street looking at us.

"What is it?" Simon asked as I quickly ducked my head.

"This can't be happening" I mumbled.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out" Simon replied with a short laugh.

Stella appeared to be watching the guy as he made his way into the café and passed in front of our table.

"What are you staring at? There's nothing there" Simon said.

...

**STELLA**

I saw the guy head for the rear exit of the café.

Clary jumped to her feet "I'll be back" she said grabbing one of the runes.

"We won't be long" I said getting to my feet as well.

"Okay" Simon looked confused but didn't argue.

I followed Clary outside into the alley next to the café and saw the Shadowhunter standing against the wall.

"Why can we see you and no-one else can?" Clary asked breathlessly.

The Shadowhunter looked from me to Clary "I was going to ask you the same question".

"Why have you been following me?" I asked angrily.

"For the simple fact that you can see me and I know you're one of us" the Shadowhunter replied.

"Who are you?" I asked crossing her arms.

"Jace Wayland, I'm a Shadowhunter".

"What do you mean she's one of you?" Clary asked confused before shaking her head. "I don't even know why we're talking to you; you're a cold blooded killer".

"As opposed to a peace loving killer?" Jace replied with a smirk.

"Why am I drawing this?" Clary asked holding up the piece of paper.

Jace snatched it out of her hand and started pacing "so I was right then, you're not a mundane".

"I'm sorry? What's a mundane?" Clary asked confused.

"Someone from the human world" I replied.

Jace stared at me in silence before turning to Clary "when did this start?"

"No! tell me why am I drawing this?!" Clary grabbed the paper from Jace's hand "answer me!"

I noticed a couple of men next to their car looked around at Clary's outburst.

Clary's phone started ringing and she ignored it.

"It could be your boyfriend" Jace said stepping away.

"He's not my boyfriend" Clary replied.

"Does he know that?" Jace countered as my phone started ringing.

I looked at the screen and saw Jocelyn's name flashing. With a quick glance at Clary, I answered.

"What's up Aunty Joss?"

_"Is Clary with you?"_ Jocelyn said breathlessly.

"Yeah".

_"Pass the phone to her please"_ Jocelyn said over the sound of loud scraping.

"Okay" I handed the phone to Clary.

"Look I'm coming home alright" Clary said with a sigh.

I grew uneasy when I saw the look of fear appear on Clary's face.

"Mum?!" Clary suddenly shoved the phone back into my hand and took off running down the street.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like something is wrong with Aunty Joss" I started jogging after Clary, sending Simon a text to tell him where we were going.

"Wait!" Jace called before running after her.

I arrived at Clary's house a few minutes after her. I followed Clary upstairs and I was shocked to see the destruction spread from one end of the place to the other. Clary stepped over the rubble and peeked around the wall into the kitchen. I joined her and was surprised to see a large Rottweiler standing in the middle of the room. SI stepped back as the dog started shaking his head violently. My jaw dropped when his forehead split open and his face changed.

"We should go" I said tugging on Clary's arm.

Clary didn't have time to respond before the dog had changed his form completely and had transformed into a multi-legged creature that had drool dripping from its mouth. With a scream the we split up and ran in different directions. I hid behind the door to Jocelyn's room and realised the creature had followed Clary. I pushed herself out from hiding and cautiously looked in the kitchen. The dog and Clary were gone and I could hear Clary screaming from her bedroom. I picked up the heaviest pan I could find and crept towards Clary's room. I found the dog was trying to get at Clary through her broken bedroom door. I came up behind it and brought the pan down as hard as I could on it head. To my dismay, my hardest hit had only pissed the creature off. It swung around to face me and lashed out with one of its legs; it caught me in the chest and hurled me backwards into the wall. My vision went black as my head hit the brickwork and I collapsed on the floor in unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew was Clary's voice muttering rapidly above me. I cracked open my eyes and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness. "Wh-where's the dog?" I asked trying to sit up.

"It's dead" Jace replied as he helped Clary pull me into a sitting position.

"What was that thing?" Clary asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Jace replied helping me to my feet.

"It was a demon wasn't it?" I replied placing a hand on my throbbing head.

"How did you know that?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad mentioned them to me" I replied.

"Wait, you mean Luke knows about Shadowhunters and demons?" Clary said with disbelief.

"Yeah, but he told me not to tell you" I rubbed my head and looked at the floor.

Suddenly a door slammed downstairs and Clary jumped. She was quickly running out the door and Jace turned to me in confusion.

"Where's she going?" he asked.

"Probably to see Madame Dorothea" I replied heading for the door.

...

**CLARY**

"Dorothea open up please!" I called banging on the door in front of me.

The door was cracked open and a squat old lady peered over her glasses at the people standing on the other side.

"Can you…" I began before the door was closed.

Stella looked at me and shrugged "try again".

I banged on the door again "do you know what happened to my mum?"

The door was opened again and Dorothea looked up and stared at Jace.

"Wait, you can see this guy?" I asked breathlessly.

"Of course she can" Jace replied "she's a witch".

I pushed past Madame Dorothea and stood in the middle of the living room "do you know what happened to my mum?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry I have no idea" Dorothea replied looking at each person standing around the room.

"Downgraded from a Gingerbread house to a one-bedroom?" Jace smirked as he went past.

"My mum, she said a name, uh, um, Valentine" I stuttered.

...

**STELLA**

I noticed Jace narrow his eyes at the mention of the name. Then I remembered what Dad had said about a man named Valentine being the person who killed my birth parents.

"You'd better leave" Dorothea said moving towards the door.

"Not until you tell me something" Clary said "anything!"

Dorothea sighed and shut her door. She moved to another room and brought back a deck of cards "let's see what the Cards have to say".

"I'm sorry but you know I don't believe in…" Clary said.

"Sit" Dorothea ordered.

Clary sat in a chair and huffed.

"Run your hand over the cards" Dorothea said.

"My mum painted these" Clary said looking at the cards closer.

"Yes, they were a gift" Dorothea replied "let's see which card gets picked".

I stood next to Jace as she waited for something to happen. Clary suddenly stopped moving her hand and turned over one card.

"The Ace of Cups" Dorothea said.

"That's the Mortal Cup!" Jace exclaimed.

"What?" Clary looked at the image on the card.

"Ignore him" Dorothea replied.

"That's one of the three Holy Instruments of my people" Jace pointed his finger at the card "what's it doing here?"

"I don't understand" Clary said looking from Jace to Dorothea "what's this got to do with my mum?"

"She was a Shadowhunter" I said looking at the card ignoring the incredulous glances shot my way by Jace and Dorothea.

"What? No my mum is a painter" Clary replied.

"She never told you any of this did she?" Dorothea said.

Clary looked at Dorothea with a blank expression.

"Let me read you" the woman said sitting next to Clary. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on Clary's head.

While she was busy doing that Jace picked up the card and began to study the image.

"There's something blocking your mind" Dorothea said finally before getting up "my guess is your mother hired someone very powerful block your memories". Dorothea held her door open and waited for us to exit her apartment.

"Why?" Clary asked "I can't remember anything she'd want me to forget".

A loud thump suddenly sounded from upstairs. Clary glanced at the ceiling before grabbing the fire-extinguisher from the hallway and heading up the stairs.

"Wait!" Jace called before he turned back to Dorothea "nice to meet you". With me following he ran up the stairs and joined Clary.

I suddenly felt very unwell and leant against the wall to stop myself from falling over. Jace raised an eyebrow at me before Clary jumped around the wall and started bashing the intruder with the extinguisher.

...

**CLARY**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell?!" Simon yelled grabbing the back of his neck.

"You scared me" I said stepping into the kitchen and using the extinguisher to put out the small fires around the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Simon asked.

"Someone took my mum and destroyed the place" I replied putting the extinguisher down on the counter.

"What?" Simon looked to Stella for answers.

"It's true" Stella replied rubbing a hand on her chest.

"Okay, um, so this guy is helping to find her" I mumbled leading Simon to were Jace had been standing "you can't see him and…great now I can't see him either".

Jace cleared this throat and stepped out of the living room "Jace Wayland, demon-hunter". He walked past Simon and into the kitchen.

"Simon Lewis, key-master" Simon replied "are you the Gatekeeper?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jace replied before he began to dig around in the rubble in the kitchen.

...

**STELLA**

I had to lean against the wall and must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing I remembered was Clary saying she had to find my dad.

"He should be home" I replied trying to get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach.

"Let's go" Clary said heading out the door.

It was raining heavily as we exited a taxi outside Dad's store.

"You wait here" Jace told Simon.

"Who made you the boss?" Simon asked.

"It's okay" Clary said "just let us know if anyone comes".

After Jace and Clary had gone down the stairs into the basement I had to lean against the store window as I felt sick again. This time I was physically sick and Simon looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked handing me a tissue.

"I don't know" I replied "I must have caught a bug".

"They're taking their time" Simon said as a police car pulled up on the curb.

I glanced at the officer stepping out of the vehicle and felt my stomach drop; they didn't have a normal face.

"Officer I'd like to report a break in and a missing person" Simon said walking up to the officer.

I wanted to tell him the man wasn't human but Clary was suddenly yelling for us to run. I hauled myself away from the window and shoved Simon into action as Jace emerged from the basement. He had a clear blade in his hand and he slashed it across the neck of the officer who'd grabbed hold of Clary's jacket. He slid over the hood of the car and kicked the door closed on another officer before stabbing his blade through their back.

"You just killed two cops!" Simon screeched.

"They weren't cops" Jace replied "let's go". He took off around the corner and Clary, Simon and I quickly followed.

I was nearly at my limit and was granted a small reprieve when Clary started having a panic attack.

"I'm a Shadowhunter Clary, I will protect you with my life" Jace said pulling Clary to her feet.

"Okay, I'll follow you" Clary said with a weary nod.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon asked "because he just killed two cops!"

"Yeah, they weren't cops" Jace replied exasperatedly.

…

"They looked like real cops to me" Simon said on the train heading back to New York.

"They weren't real cops" Jace said for the hundredth time.

"Where'd they get the car from them, hmm?" Simon wouldn't let it go.

"Simon" I said leaning heavily on a pole "stop with the cop thing for god's sake".

Simon was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Jace lead the way from the train station and across the city towards a huge gate. I looked up and realised we were standing outside the place my dad had called the Institute. It was here I had to come if I wanted to be a Shadowhunter.

"We'll be safe here" Jace said pulling a key out of his pocket.

"What is this dump?" Simon asked.

"It's not a dump" Clary replied, awe in her voice "you just can't see it".

We followed Jace as he lead us down a short path and through an immense door. Once inside I watched in amazement as the door locked itself. All of a sudden Clary swayed and fell down.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the top of the staircase "what are they doing here?"

I looked up from the prone form of my friend in Jace's arms, to find a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes walking quickly over to us. My legs suddenly became to weak to support me and I collapsed into the dark haired boys arms.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: Hiya, here is chapter two. So the story is moving along nicely now and it's becoming more interesting. What are your thoughts so far? I'd love to hear them, good, bad or otherwise!

P.S. I know it's not Mortal Instruments related but please listen. IF ANY ONE KNOWS WHERE I CAN DOWNLOAD THE TRANSCRIPT FOR DESOLATION OF SMAUG, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME! Ahem…sorry for the shouting but I'm having a really difficult time finding it. again thank you.


	3. Runes and Angels

**A/N: If anyone knows where i can find the transcript for Desolation of Smaug i'd be most grateful if you could PM or post a review on any of my stories with a link..thank you.**

* * *

**RUNES AND ANGELS  
**

**STELLA**

"Are they going to be alright? It's been three days now" a voice broke through the edges of my consciousness.

I recognised the voice as Simon's and I couldn't imagine what had happened since I'd collapsed into the arms of the cute Shadowhunter with the blue eyes. It was as though that thought was what I needed to swim to the surface and open my eyes. I cracked my eyelids open and blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the bright light spilling into the room from huge windows. I rolled my head and Simon came into view, sitting on a chair between my bed and Clary's. My eyes registered movement behind Simon and I focused on Jace pacing the floor. I made an attempt to sit up and absentmindedly scratched at my chest.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as my fingers brushed over a sore spot.

"That explains it" Jace said stopping his pacing and standing in front of my bed.

"Explains what?" I asked settling back against the headboard.

"You're the child of Shadowhunters" Jace replied flicking his eyes over to Clary; who'd started to move.

"Tell me something I don't know" I replied.

"Ah! I pass out and you guys tattoo me?" Clary said looking down at her arm "I thought that only happened in Vegas?"

"It's not a tattoo" Jace said returning his gaze to me.

"Yeah, it's a rune" Simon said with excitement "they have them for everything".

"What do you mean you know?" Jace asked drowning Simon out.

"My dad told me my birth parents were the Shadowhunters Mark and Fiona Roseivy and that Valentine killed them because he thought they knew where the Mortal Cup was" I replied, ignoring the stunned looks being shot in my direction by my friends.

"Are they awake yet?" a girl with long black hair asked as she strode into the room with an armful of clothes.

I saw instantly that this girl was the sister of the other Shadowhunter. They looked so much alike.

"Here" the girl said dumping one pile of clothes on my bed and the other on Clary's "see if these fit". She moved away from the beds and started fussing with something at a high bench.

I swung her my legs over the edge of the bed and pulled a privacy screen in front of me. I changed and was happy that the clothes fitted well. I stepped out from behind the screen and pushed it over to Clary.

"We should call the cops" Simon said "you know, the real ones".

"Yeah I don't know why we haven't thought of that in the last thousand years" Jace replied shortly.

"Hodge is ready for them. He wants to see them in the library".

I looked around and was met with the black haired Shadowhunter.

"Let's go" I said once Clary had finished dressing.

…

**CLARY**

"You know that rune looks like a really wicked tattoo" Stella said looking at my arm as we followed behind Jace.

"Yours looks cool too" I replied with a smile.

"One question though, how did it get there?" Stella asked the air.

"I put it there after you fell on me" the black haired boy answered.

"I guess I should say thank you" Stella replied with a smile.

"Humph" the boy replied striding ahead.

"What did I do?" Stella asked Jace as we turned a corner.

"Nothing, Alec just doesn't think you should be here is all" Jace replied.

"Oh" Stella frowned and rubbed her hand over the mark on her chest.

"You may find Hodge a little eccentric but he's one the greatest Shadowhunters to have ever lived" Jace said once we'd reached the library.

My eyes went wide when she saw the many rows of books that lined the walls of the enormous room. I moved further into the room and found a photo album on one of the tables and started leafing through it.

Stella joined me and we saw a picture of Mum and Luke standing with a man neither of us recognised.

I turned the page and Stella rocked back on her heels when she saw the occupants of the next photo.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Those people are my birth parents" Stella replied pointed at the man and woman. She bent closer to the image and I saw much of herself in the pair. She had her mother's ginger hair and her father's deep blue eyes.

"They were wonderful people, you're parents" a voice said from above us.

We girls looked up to find an elderly man making his way down a set of spiral stairs.

...

**HODGE**

"Three days ago you were normal girls, and now you feel as if your whole life had turned upside down" I said with a smile.

"Are you Hodge?"

"Yes and you must be Estelle Roseivy?" I said standing in front of the girl.

"My name is Stella Garroway not Roseivy" she retorted.

"Forgive me" I replied "I didn't realize you'd been formally adopted by Lucian".

"How did you kn…" Stella began before she was cut off by Clary.

"I don't understand" Clary said looking at the pictures.

"Forgive me" I said moving around the table and towards a large statue. "There's one thing you need to know. The stories you were told as little girls, about monsters and nightmares, legends whispered around campfires, they're all true" I stopped and looked up at the statue.

Clary and Stella joined me.

"Is that the Mortal Cup?" Stella asked pointing to the object in the statue's hand.

"Yes" I replied "the legend goes the Crusaders summoned an Angel, the Angel Raziel. Raziel poured his blood into a cup and those who drank from it became half angel, half human".

"Shadowhunters" Clary finished.

"Yes" I replied "as did their children and their children's children. Beings of immense power. Strong enough to restore balance and protect the world in a war against evil. A war that can never be won but must always be fought" I turned to face both girls. "Demons don't die easily" I continued "but we, we remain all to mortal".

"Why didn't they just use the Cup to create more Shadowhunters?" Clary asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Valentine's exact words" I replied "the Clave, the keepers of the Cup, they were afraid of using its power. They knew that hardly anyone who drank from it survived". I paused for a moment "Valentine Morgenstern drew a circle of friends together…young idealistic Shadowhunters…to help him steal the Mortal Cup from the Clave".

"Were my birth parents part of that group too?" Stella asked.

"I'm afraid so" I replied before continuing "but he didn't want to protect humanity. He believed there had to be an evolution of Shadowhunters…something more powerful. He began experimenting using the Mortal Cup. He learned how to summon demons. He even injected himself with demon blood so he could control them. He wanted to rule". I looked at Clary "your mother, to prevent that, stole the Cup from him…and vanished into thin air".

Clary drew her eyebrows together "but if she's the only one who knows where the Cup is then…"

"Maybe she isn't" I replied standing in front of Clary "maybe she told someone else. Someone who doesn't know she knows".

Jace's appearance at the library door cut short any thinking over what the girls had just been told, "the Silent Brothers are ready for them".

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: Here is chapter three, and I apologise for the wait. My internet packed it in, but it's okay I'm back online now. I would love to know what you all think.


End file.
